


Sunday Breakfast (Fluff)

by Life_On_Repeat1



Series: IronStrange Family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Peter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anya and Gwen are little shits, M/M, Miles Morales is a cute kid, Multi, Parent Stephen Strange, Polyamourous Peter, Protective Tony Stark, Stephen Strange makes breakfast, Stephen is the best husband, Sweet Miles Morales, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Peter Parker, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: Stephen wakes up before Tony usually and makes breakfast for the family on his day off.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Wade Wilson (mentioned), Sam Alexander/Peter Parker (mentioned), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829362
Kudos: 34





	Sunday Breakfast (Fluff)

Every Sunday without fail Stephen has woken up to Tony sound asleep and drooling on his chest. Except for this one. Stephen's eyes cracked open and squeezed shut again against the bright light coming from the window. He mumbled something into his slick pillowcase and sat up. He looked down at his chest, no Tony. Then at his side of the bed, again no Tony.

He sighed and stumbled out of bed, pulling at the pair of gray sweatpants that hung low on his hips. Stephen walked out into their open kitchen, smiling at the clean, granite countertops and the collage of pictures hanging on the fridge with Mickey Mouse magnets. He moved around the kitchen, taking out eggs, vegetarian bacon, regular bacon, avocado's, and other ingredients for their family breakfast.

Stephen loved early mornings like this, between seven (7) and eight (8) o'clock. The kitchen is kid-free and quiet. As he chopped and diced tomatoes, he heard the pitter-patter of small feet on hardwood.

"Miles! I SWEAR to God if you don't give me my laptop back!" Peter screeched, chasing after Miles, who had Peter's computer under his arm. The Cloak of Levitation (who they called Levi), came into the room, taking the laptop from the toddler's arms. "Levii," Miles whinnied, furrowing his brows as he crossed his tiny, yet so chubby arms.

"Bug, you know you don't steal your brother's laptop," Stephen said, placing his knife down on the cutting board, holding back a laugh. He walked over to the four-year-old and scooped him up in his arms, tickling the adorable baby fat on his arms, stomach, and legs. Miles was still in his pajamas; his hooded shark onesie that he wore all the time.

Miles broke out into a fit of giggles, arms and legs flailing around. Peter rolled his eyes and took his computer from Levi, walking back to his room. "You hungry?" Stephen asked, letting him catch his breath. He nodded, smiling wide, showing off his tiny set of teeth.

Tony and Stephen had finally adopted Miles about a year ago, getting him from a foster home in the Bronx. Both his parents had given him up after he was born, all they were told was his birth parents were teenagers.

Stephen sat Miles down on the island and moved back to his chopped up avocado and tomatoes.

"Avocado and egg sandwich?" He asked, getting a soft hum from his son as a response.

The whole family knew how picky Miles had begun to be after Qwen convinced him to become a vegetarian with her. It sucked for Tony who almost throttled her for 'corrupting his baby'. But eventually got over it. Then Qwen stopped being a vegetarian so she could eat bacon, Miles kept the diet.

After finishing Miles' sunny side up egg, he slid it between mushy avocado and whole wheat bread. He pressed the sandwich, holding it in place to cut it in fourths. Stephen handed the paper plate to Miles who clapped happily, taking it and placing it next to him on the countertop.

The first person to come into the kitchen for breakfast was Tony. He trotted in from the front door, hair askew, and still in his business suit. "I'm so sorry baby, they called in the middle of the night and I didn't want to wake you," Tony explained quickly, throwing his leather bag on the love seat. "You could have left a note Anthony," Stephen said, keeping his voice monotone. "Babycakes," Tony whinnied, coming up behind him. He wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, hooking his chin over his shoulder. Stephen hummed and continued to make breakfast. "Stephen, love, my biopsy, hubby-"

"Papa just forgives daddy," Miles spoke up, taking another bite of his sandwich slice. Stephen tilted Tony's chin up and captured his lips. "Is everything okay?" He mumbled against his partner's mouth when they broke the closed-mouth kiss. "Yep, just a malfunction in a program and some paperwork I needed to sign," He explained. Tony moved over to the coffee pot, making a batch. He crossed the kitchen, over to a set of cabinets. Pulling his mug from the top shelf of it, he examined it. In big block letters, Eccentric Millionaire Inventor Habits die hard was written on the off-white mug. Then he went to sit on a barstool at the island.  
The next person to come into the kitchen was Peter. Red, puffy bags hung under his green eyes, which were behind his glasses. "Morning kiddo," Tony mumbled over his mug. Peter hummed and continued to make it to the coffee maker. On the way, Stephen stopped him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Omelet?"

"Yep."

Stephen placed the cheese and ham omelet on a paper plate, handing it over once Peter got his coffee. Peter grinned lazily, and slumped over to the island, pecking both Miles and Tony on the cheek.

The morning stragglers came in about ten minutes later when Stephen had begun to eat. "Hey dad's," Gwen mumbled, taking the entire plate of bacon for herself. Anya nodded, taking another cup off the coffee, drinking it black. 

“Who are you talking to Pete?” Stephen asked, looking across the table at Peter, squinting at his phone. Before Peter could answer, Gwen, snatched the phone away from him and snickered at the phone, “His Boyfriend.”

“Is it that Osborn kid? Or Harley? ” Tony asked excitedly. “Could it be Sam?” Tony looked up at Stephen, a glint in his eyes. “Really Dad,” Peter rolled his eyes and tried to get his phone back. Really only close friends and family knew that Peter was Polyamorous, Demisexual, (Him being Demisexual was a relief for Tony because he would murder someone if they got trans son pregnant). 

“Wade..?” Gwen inspected the phone, then looked back to Peter, narrowing her eyes, “Wilson.” Peter cursed under his breath and looked back at his dad’s with an apologetic smile. “Really Peter,” Tony said, his mood changing drastically. “He’s a nice boy, but a bit old,” Stephen reassured him, smiling sweetly. “Nineteen,” Tony glared at his husband. “He’s seventeen-in-a-half, Pop,” He corrected.

“Does that help?”

“I never said you had to like him.”

Gwen and Anya shared a look and took their opportunity to look through the photos on Peter’s phone. Miles sighed, continuing to eat his sandwich next to his Papa. “I’m you’re father, I think I should at least have a say in who your canoodling with!” 

“He’s my boyfriend!”

“You’re fourteen! You shouldn’t even have a boyfriend!”

“Can we just not this morning,” Stephen spoke up, pointing his fork at Tony. “How is this my fault?!” Peter looked over to his sibling and finally got his phone away from his sisters. “I never said it was,” He said simply, “Then again, I never said it wasn’t.”  
“Let’s just drop it.” Tony huffed and crossed his arms, “Fine.” He smiled in content and went back to cooeing at his youngest. With that, they went back to their normal banter about school and other things. It was (almost) exactly what, both Stephen and Tony, wanted to do on their day off.

\- Fin -


End file.
